Westfall (Century of Death)
The Most Loyal Republic of Westfall '''is a Dominion of the Commonwealth of Azeroth. The formal name of the state is '''His Majesty's Most Loyal Earl Marshal and Republic of Westfall. Governance Westfall was a ''de facto ''military dictatorship under the rule of the People's Militia. After the Parliament of Stormwind ordered the military and shrievalty to retreat from Westfall, the Defias Brotherhood forces started to decimate the land. Local guards and constables stopped operatingas they couldn't hold the threat, and the lords of the manors and provosts of the towns had to pay tribute to the Defias for them to enforce the law. The standing legal codes were preserved, but only those rules that pleased Edwin VanCleef were enforced. The lords, barons, provostsand aldermen were mostly corrupt and sold to the Defias. Captain Gryan Stoutmantle, after returning from service with the 1th Legion of the Alliance, convinced local farmers to resist the Brotherhood. He styled himself as Captain General of the People and Militia of the Land. After the restitution of stormwindian presence in the country, the system of government changed. Westfall is no longer a part of the Kingdom of Stormwind, but an independent Dominion with devolved authority, which recognises His Majesty the Sovereign as the King of Stormwind and, as such, of Westfall. The King appoints a Lord Warden of Westfall to excercise his powers in the dominion. He also appoints and Admiral to command the naval forces, a Commander for the land forces and a Constable to appoints and oversee the Commissioners of the Peace (who combine the judicial functionsof the conservators of the peace and the police functions of the sheriff). All men over the age of 16 and all women over 20 are required to serve as scouts for the militia whenever required (usually three months a year), and all regular members become protectors. All protectors vote for the senior staff of their patrol (captain, lieutenant and sargeant) and the members of senior staff in turn vote for the staff of the company (the colonel, lieutenant colonel and corporal). The staff members in turn vote for the Barons who seat in the Common Council, which is the legislative body of the Republic. The Barons of the Common Council make law and charge taxes, appoint their own Clerk and Underclerk and manage the budget. It is an unicameralbody, but whenever a tie occurs, the Clerk, Underclerk and other four members meet in Small Chamber. If they tie, the Earl Marhsal decides at discretion. The executive is headed by the Earl Marshal, elected every three years by the members of staffs, up to four terms, making up twelve years. He appoints ministers and chief ministers. The judiciary are the local Courts of Inquiry andthe disctrict-wide Courts of Appeals, ending on the Chamber of the Exchequer. All judges are appointed by the Lord Warden and Earl Marshal in accordance with the Small Chamber. All citiens of Westfall are awarded the treatment of squire. All protectors are deemed knights, all ministers, lawgivers and judges, are treated as barons and the Earl Marshal is considered a Lord.